


When they found Bdubs, he was drifting

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Permadeath, Rescued, Space Outlaws AU, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Summary: Set in Martuzzio's Spaceoutlaws AU on Tumblr and inspired by an anonymous ask.When they found BDubs, he was drifting. Trapped in a small fighter craft with only one system in working condition: life support. Keralis saw the craft floating by the window and alerted Xisuma, who then organized a whole rescue plan.There are not many of the hurt/comfort feelings in this one. Not much of the hurt character either. I really need a good prompt, and soon. I lost motivation quickly due to the lack of whump, so forgive me for the abrupt ending.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	When they found Bdubs, he was drifting

Keralis’ POV   
Hypno and I floated through space the attached ourselves to the fighter craft, tow lines in hand dragging behind us. The expanse of the Hermit Craft was to our backs and our goal was to bring in the drifter. 

I saw the body through the large main circle window while floating around to the front. It wasn’t moving at all. Whoever he has had his full spacesuit on, including his helmet, which was a weird way of traveling inside the craft. It was very dark in there, I could only see with the lights of the Hermit Craft and my suit when I was facing in. 

His suit was white and yellow with a very human shape. That didn’t say much though because most beings had a relatively human shape. He was slumped over in the cockpit, unmoving. 

I remembered what I was doing and finished latching the last cable on the surface of the craft, my legs floating with my only point of contact being what I held onto. Hypno has already attached his and when he gave the go-ahead, the cables started humming with the vibration of the motor pulling us in. The large sturdy cables we pulled out here reached back into the wide opening of the hangar door at the back of the Hermit Craft. 

Hypno and I both held on to the small fighter craft’s cold frame, getting an easy ride back. It would be slower than the jets in our suits but it wouldn’t matter when we got back, we would have to wait for the abandoned fighter to get in as well. And there was the situation that something went wrong, so it would be better if we stayed put. 

I climbed around and lower, pulling myself encircling the large window, getting a better view of the inside. I could only observe from the outside that there was only that one person, and in a ship this size, I didn’t expect anyone else. It looked like the entire ship’s energy was spent, even the backup reserves were gone, judging by the lack of tinier, dimmer lights that should have been on utilizing it, not even the emergency lights were on. 

The guy was strapped down to the seat by the installed belts, both arms and legs floated unceremoniously. So that meant there was no gravity. Depending on how long he was like this, he would be very weak. Now I knew that system had shut down too. 

I could hear the vibration of the winches’ motor turning them through the cables as the hanger door came closer. I could see the little bouncing Hermits preparing for us, and Xisuma was there, with Stress, waiting. 

A quick subtle, flash of light caught my eye away from the Hermits and back to the guy through the window. I waited and motioned Hypno over, rearranging my balance holding the frame of the windowpane making room for him too. Then it happened again. 

“On his arm there, call it in,” Hypno prompted, and I recognizing the little flash of light, built into all our suits. 

I checked in with Stress, “Stress, are you ready? This guy’s suit says he’s alive, and life support systems are on.” 

“Standing by. Is there anything else about him you can see for me?” Stress came through both our speakers, but Hypno stayed out of the conversation for now. Xisuma was probably listening too. 

The Hermits were no longer jumping beans and I could make them out clearer now, little blasts of their jets propelling them along. Stress fastened her helmet and left Xisuma’s side going through the transparent airlocked barrier, having a floating stretcher set to follow her. Xisuma stayed behind and watched, manning the expanse of the hanger control panel around him. He slowed us down as we got closer. 

“No gravity. Umm. He doesn’t appear to be conscious. Hard to tell if there’s anything else or how long he’s been like this,” 

“Ok, thank you. Just enjoy the ride you two,” Stress said after my uneducated yammering. In my defense, I don’t know what I was looking for, or how to inform her. 

We went slower and slower as we came to the entrance. Etho and Ren flew up and attached more cables to the levitating craft, bringing it down. Xisuma raised the hanger door, separating us from outer space. 

“Mumbo!” I called him as he stammered a quick, “Yes, right,” and moved faster with his tools. Xisuma waited on leveling out the gravity as stress wanted, and Mumbo used his jetpack for a little more boost. 

Etho and Ren looked through the glass at the body in front of the little fighter craft while Stress and I waited anxiously as Mumbo fiddled with the door in the back. 

I was just as worried about the person inside as Stress. Although everyone was worried, I was the one who spotted him from the window, blending into all the asteroids and space junk we were passing. I alerted Xisuma and I was one to go out into space and bring him in. I was already attached, I would ask Xisuma later if we could keep him. 

Doc came behind us, his favorite gun in hand and ready in the case this was a trick. He had a reasonable auction. 

The hatch slid open quickly as Mumbo made a pleased sound. I went in first, then Stress and Doc waited by the door, looking intimidating as always. I heard a light thud above us, that was likely Grian. If this was a trick, whoever it was would not be mentally ready for Doc and then Grian, along with everyone else, but that would be a scary first encounter. 

The drifter still hadn’t moved. Stress put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shake. His shoulder shook with her hand and he remained unmoving. “Hey, love? Are you with me?” she tried to get to him with her voice. 

When he didn’t make a move to acknowledge her when she tried again, she searched his waist then flicked away a piece of silver plating and pushed a small ship into the slot. I wasn’t sure what that was or what it did. Next, we unbuckled him from his seat and he began to levitate off his place. 

I understood now why Stress wanted to keep the gravity off. We easily lifted his body and pushed him onto his stretcher. He just floated onto it, no hustling around. She strapped him in over his arms and chest, the flexible strap tightened over his cold suit, and I did the one over his legs, holding him in. 

-

She pushed him past Doc, who moved for them, and up to the barrier. She hesitated a moment before walking through into the gravitated ship and pulled the stretcher after thinking it would be okay. Already being held down, he only sank further into the moving mattress. 

Xisuma watched before leaving his place and coming over to them. “I need to know what happened to that craft.” Stress stated. 

Xisuma nodded in understanding and looked at him. “I’ll send Scar after you.” 

“Thank you,” I needed to tend to him, so with a nod, I disappeared down the hallway to the medical wings.

Xisuma’s POV

After a thorough investigation, I with a few others had formed a conclusion about what happened to the small ship. A few hours later and I was going to the medical wing where I hoped Stress had the drifter situated and in a stable condition. There were some Hermits thinking around in the large hanger still, but I had what I needed. 

Drifters like that usually didn’t survive. I had seen it enough times to know that. Too much lasting damage to their bodies, the physical trauma would never be something they could get over. Then there was the mental trauma, that was some serious stuff. Floating around in the empty expanse of space, alone, with no hope of surviving, for weeks on end. If they could ever walk again, they wouldn’t be the same. 

I knew. I knew what it did to them. 

Stress’ med bay door was open, signifying it was okay to enter. I walked in silently, not wanting to disturb anything.

Scar was there like I asked. Now sitting by the bed with the stranger. Stress was turned away from me at her desk with multiple screens lighting up her face. I saw a picture of a man who looked like the one in the bed, but his picture looked much more lively. 

“How’s he doing so far?” I asked as I strode up to him. His entire suit of armor was dismantled and piled up on the empty bed on the other side of him. He was hooked up on multiple machines behind him, some of them were silent and others made subtle noises. 

“Fine, there was nothing physically damaging. He was starving and dehydrated and the low gravity for so long made him weak. His bones won’t support him for a while. His blood pressure is still low and that concerns me. I don’t think he’ll be awake for a while, and when he does, he wouldn’t be moving so soon.” She said, added under her breath an if-I-have-a-say-in-it voice. Not turning from her screens once as if she knew I was there the whole time, which she probably did. 

As Stress said, there were no physical injuries. There was a light blanket pulled up to his waist and a few clear tubes following him under it. He had an IV in his arm He had a nasal cannula like mine. “He should be off of that in only a little bit, I was just getting him used to the air here,” she was referring to what I was looking at. “Also, he’ll bruise easily, so let’s not have anyone be pushing him around first thing.” 

“I’ll let them know. We investigated the ship and from what we can tell it’s stolen,”

“Stolen?” Stress repeated. 

“Yes, it belonged to some planet's solar guard,” I said. “But that is no uniform. He was trying to get away from something, we don’t know why he would nab this one though, it is not meant to sustain.”

“He may not have thought it was a long flight.”

“Maybe,” I said, going through ideas in my head. 

Scar sat quietly and observed the man with dark chocolatey hair and olive skin. Hopefully, everything went well, and with the added bonus of Scar’s luck, it went better than well. The cat man most likely stayed back and gave Stress tools when she asked for them like he usually did. 

Now Scar was idly twirling the bed sheets between his fingers. He had since changed from his spacesuit to his more casual wear. He was now snacking on something, which wasn’t there earlier I didn’t think. He must have taken it from the stash in his legs. 

“Is there anything about him?” I asked towards the screens. I knew she would have grabbed the ID chip that every suit had, it was the way she was trained. 

“Says here his name was BdubbleO,” she continued as I came closer to look myself. “He’s a human, completely human, very clear on that.” 

He looked human enough, but there was always a chance an ID was tampered with. Those things were hardly reliable anymore. I think I saw Jevin’s was set to a human once, I’m not sure how well he could get away with that one. 

“Did you get a DNA test?” I wanted her to confirm his race, he could be anything. 

“Yeah, he’s mostly human. . . ” she trailed off. 

“Mostly?” 

“Who are. . . Phantoms? The DNA came back with quite a bit of Phantom, I’ve never heard of them.” She asked. 

“You mean what. We’ll get to that later.” I stopped the talk of a Phantom. 

Stress was silently confused. There was a loud crunch and we both turned to see Scar with half a cracker in his mouth, smiling innocently. 

“Okay well, It’s best if we just let him be for now,” Stress hinted, standing up and having all the blue screens closeout and disappear. 

Scar took the hint and brought his chair back to the corner of the room where the rest of them were and left with a crunch of another cracker. Honestly, that man had a passion for crackers I would never know. 

“Let me know when you need a break,” I told her. She would never leave a patient’s side, especially when they were in these bad conditions. It was against all morals to leave them alone for any amount of time. But she was technically the only medic on my craft, and sometimes she felt like she had to do these bigger things alone. What she often forgets is, when I live as long as I have I learned quite a lot about medical care, and I am just as qualified as she is. If she would ever need a break, I could always step in. 

“I will, thanks,” She said.


End file.
